Cursed
by HTTYD229
Summary: Marauder's version of Frozen. Attacked by Fenrir Greyback at a young age, Remus had secluded himself for 13 years to protect the ones he cares about. When his coronation becomes a disaster with danger lurking on the horizon, it's up to James, Sirius, and Lily to right the wrong and try to get their friend back. DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own the Marauders nor do I own Frozen.
1. Prologue

Long ago, there was a young prince with a cold heart and a nasty temper. He had committed murder on his parents and took over the throne to himself, seizing complete control of his kingdom and every kingdom he came in contact with. With his spiteful nature and fiery rage, the tables had turned after ten years of the dreadful dictatorship. A legendary monster rose from the forest and broke into the castle. At the time, there was an old legend that told of two rulers who would suffer the same fate. One was nasty and would inflict damage on another after being exiled. The later would grow up a monster and learn what true power really was. A legend of two tales, well, _tails_, rather. Two rulers, two completely personalities, one kingdom. The story of the previous had died out, since those living at the time would prefer not to remember. The detailed history simply morphed into basic story telling. The later, however, would have a legacy that would live on forever.

_Born of rage, nocturnal air, and a full moon combining,_

_This monstrous force that's foul with hair has a murderous heart worth fighting._

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for power, strike for fear._

_Find some silver: fatal, bright._

_Come join in the fight!_

_Beware the werewolf's bite._

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cruel!_

_It has a power, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men! _

_Born of rage, nocturnal air, and a full moon combining,_

_This monstrous force that's foul with hair has a murderous heart worth fighting._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for power, strike for fear!_

_There's adventure and danger here._

_Come join in the fight!_

_Beware the werewolf's bite._

**Thank you so much for reading! I promise the others will be longer. This chapter is only a prologue. I already have characters set up, but if you have any ideas for Peter (with whom I'm stuck on) please let me know.. Oh! And reviews are very much appreciated. They keep me going.**


	2. Legends Come True

The full moon glowed bright; hanging over a humble castle on a crystal clear night. A little girl of five years old raced up from her bedroom and silently snuck to the upper floors of the castle. Her father, mother, and older sister were good friends of the king and queen; therefore serving them more than willingly. Everything was still in the castle, thus, it was the perfect opportunity to carry out her plan. Finding the right door, she silently opened the door and slipped inside. Careful not to make any noise, the little redhead girl crept to the bed where her friend (who happened to be the prince) was sleeping peacefully. Grinning, she reached out and shook him gently.

"Psst. Remus?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up the rest of the castle. "Rem… Psst."

Remus mumbled something in his sleep before rolling over. Rolling her emerald eyes in annoyance, the girl clambered up on his bed before sitting on top of him and bouncing slightly. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Lily, go back to sleep." The boy grumbled, pulling the covers further over top of him.

"But I just can't." Lily insisted stubbornly. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Essentially, it was her way of persuading the young boy who preferred his sleep to go play with her.

Remus sat up and gently shoved his friend off the bed. "Go play by yourself." He answered. His sandy brown hair was a mess, but his sapphire eyes sparkled as a grin spread across his face.

The girl fell on the floor defeated, but a nearby training broom gave her an idea. Clambering back on the bed, she sat on top of her friend again. "Do you want to go play Quidditch?" she asked mischievously.

Almost immediately, the younger boy scrambled out of bed whilst untangling himself from the blankets. Grinning, he chased Lily out the door and grabbed his broom on the way.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." She urged, pulling the prince by the hand down the stairs. Immediately, Remus tried to get his friend to be quiet, afraid she would wake up the entire castle. However, Lily wouldn't hear of it.

Together, the pair rushed outside, and Remus, being the responsible one, took the time to close the door behind him. Turning around, a completely unexpected sight greeted him. Along with Lily, two boys that were their age with Raven black hair each stood next to her with their own training brooms. The first was slightly shorter with glasses; his hair a mess. The other, however, had stormy grey eyes and his hair was sleek and shiny in the bright moonlight.

"James! Sirius!" Remus raced towards them, and the three boys were soon collapsed in a heap on the grass. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

James smirked. "For your birthday next week you, git." He answered. "It was your mum and dad's idea."

"Speaking of gits, are we going to fly or what?" Sirius chimed in, clambering to his feet. Together, the three boys mounted their brooms and took off at the five feet their brooms were allowed. Remus, however, had allowed Lily to clamber on the back of his. They raced, zigzagged, and circled around in the field; all of them having the time of their lives. The full moon lit up the sky, allowing for great visibility at this hour.

After a while, Lily had enough and was happy enough spectating. The three boys had started racing with Remus trying to catch up.

"Catch us!" Sirius called, adding a burst of speed just as Remus got close.

"Hold on!" The sandy-haired boy pressed close, trying to follow close behind.

On and on the game of broom tag went and for a while, it was pretty close. However, Remus was quickly falling behind. "Slow down!" he called, feeling his broom losing control. He turned a corner, but the turn was so sharp, it threw the boy into the nearby woods.

"Remus!" Lily jumped up and started racing to the woods while James and Sirius stopped to join her. Afraid their friend was hurt, they didn't bother to stop and think. The leaves and twigs snapped underneath their slippered feet as they ran as fast as they could to reach Remus. It wasn't long before the trio split up in order to continue their search more effectively. After about a quarter of an hour later, a lone howl nearby stopped them in their tracks. In the region, legends of werewolves were not uncommon. But to a group of children where all were about five years old, legends were known as truth.

Feeling their blood run cold, Lily, James, and Sirius ran back to the castle; knowing they'd be killed themselves if they didn't get going. Remus was the smart one. He'd be able to find a place to hide if he didn't get out of the forest, right?

Out of the woods thick with trees and across the field, too terrified to pick up their brooms, the children carried on back to the castle.

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lily cried, bursting into the castle. The screams that could be heard from the forest sent shivers down her spine.

Almost immediately, her parents rushed out in their night clothes to see them wide eyed and terrified. "What happened, sweetheart?" he mother asked as Lily threw herself in her arms. As if on cue, footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs, and it wasn't long before Remus' parents Lyall and Hope came into view.

"Has anyone seen Remus?" Hope asked fearfully. "He's not in his room, and we can't find him anywhere." Another howl resounded, and the king and queen exchanged glances.

The eyes of the four adults went wide. "Stay here with the children." Lyall instructed, trying to keep his mind collected. "I have business to take care of. At no time is anyone to go outside until morning. He ran outside, grabbing his horse and his wand in hand before racing into the forest. The sun was about to rise, and the king found an overly large wolf with all too recognizable eyes. "Greyback…" he mumbled under his breath, urging his horse further as he followed the creature further into the woods.

_'Come on, Remus…'_ Lyall thought desperately after a fruitless hour of searching. _'Give me a sign. Please, Merlin, let him be alright…'_

After what seemed like an eternity, he spotted a sandy-haired boy who lay bloodied, badly bruised, and broken. With gentle arms, Lyall wrapped Remus up in his cloak to take him back to the castle. Much to his relief, his son was barely breathing, but pale. He was alive. He quickly settled his son in front of him on the horse before urging the stallion forward. The next few hours were a whirlwind: keeping the other children away, trying to bring Remus back and save his life. Once the boy was stabilized, it was deemed from the various bites that their son was doomed to become a werewolf.

"Fear will be his greatest enemy." The village healer, Poppy, explained. "It'll only make the full moons worse…. If he even survives the next moon at all." She added quietly.

Hope let out a choked sob before burying her face in her husband's shoulder. Lyall pulled her into an embrace to try and comfort his wife, though he was hurting as well.

"What about the other children?"

"All memories of the accident are to be removed from their memory," The healer answered. "Which shouldn't be too difficult as they're asleep at the moment."

Lyall nodded solemnly, knowing what had to be done. "We'll lock the gates and reduce the staff…. We'll limit his contact with people to keep everyone safe. Even Lily."

Poppy nodded understandingly, thankful that the king and queen still loved their son, even though he would now lead a cursed life. It was a sad time in the castle. James and Sirius were sent back to their parents who were residing in the kingdom without another word, and Lily went back to the few duties she had at 5 years old.

Every day over the next week, Remus' condition was slowly improving. The gashes and other wounds were starting to heal on their own as magic didn't have much effect. Injuries like this caused by a werewolf were cursed and would never heal properly. The boy's breathing was better, his vitals were fine, and his skin was returning to its normal color. When he finally regained consciousness, his personality had changed. No longer was he adventurous and outgoing like his friends. He was now reserved, quiet, and kept to his studies along with his beloved books. It had been decided that Poppy would tend to his injuries, his mother would take care of him, and his father would be the one to school him. It was a joyous occasion for the small family that the young werewolf was up and around. However, there was always the lingering terror of whether he would survive the next full moon.

**Yay! First official chapter is up! I am feeling incredibly excited about all of this. Please, please, _please_, review. *looks hopeful***


	3. Growing Up

The small group lay in Lily's room, bored out of their minds a few days later. Without Remus these past few days, everything just seemed incredibly dull. James looked up at the window… It was a beautiful day in the middle of March, and sunlight was streaming through the window. "What do you guys want to do?"

Sirius sighed, looking over at him. "James, don't ask us, mate." He answered. "Rem always came up with the best ideas. Now that he's never around anymore, nothing's the same."

Lily nodded as she clambered off her bed. "Sirius is actually right for once." The 5 year old answered. "Besides, I have to go sweep the snow off the steps outside before my sister finds out. I'll catch up with you later." Her older sister, Petunia, like Lily, was a stickler for the rules. However, she disapproved of Lily's antics with the young boys who were all royalty.

_'At this age, she's always-'_ James thought, cutting himself off. "Wait…. That's it!" he sprang to his feet, messy raven hair falling in his face as he grabbed his broom the Comet 500. "Sirius, grab your broom." James said, running out the door. "Follow me guys." Without hesitation, the remaining two leapt up and followed James out the door. Together, they raced up the stairs, dashed past a few servants in their way (Lily apologized), and soon found themselves in front of Remus' door.

Sirius snickered as Lily shot him a look. "Shhh! He'll hear you." She whispered as James knocked on the door.

James smiled, hoping his plan would work. "Remus?" he called.

"Rem?" Lily chimed in, hoping he would answer if she was there.

"Come on, Remmy!" Sirius offered, a little too loudly. "We've got plans!"

It was his partner in crime who glared at him this time. "Do you want to go play Quidditch?" James asked hopefully. "Come on, let's go and play."

Sirius peered under the door, trying to spot Remus. However, all that could be seen was the hardwood floor. "We never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!" Leave it to the oldest heir to the ancient and noble house of Black to be the drama king.

Lily gave the doorknob a try to no avail…. Once again. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell us why."

"Do you want to go play Quidditch?" James called through the keyhole eagerly, pushing the redhead out of the way.

She rolled her eyes. "We don't _have_ to go play Quidditch…" Lily said gently, remembering how whatever was wrong was a result from the reckless crash the night they flew around on their brooms. James and Sirius shot her an appalled look, not believing what she just said. "What?"

"Go away, guys." Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. It was clearly Remus, but each and every one of them was heartbroken that he was pushing them away like this. Just a week ago, the mention of Quidditch sent the boy into a whirlwind of excitement. Now, he wanted nothing to do with the sport, let alone be with his friends.

Sirius glanced back at the door as Lily and James were making their way back down the stairs. "Okay, bye…" They had all been close, and it was scary for him to wonder if it was the end of their friendship. His younger brother was the perfect son, so he was already left out at home.

"Come on, Sirius." James said, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders. Lily had already disappeared to take care of her chores. "We can fly anyway. If Rem wants to miss out on the fun, it's his loss."

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting at the window, reading one of the plethora of books in his room. It was practically a library. His now sensitive hearing picked up excited shouts nearby, and the book was abandoned as he peered out to see what was going on. James and Sirius were flying around, having a great time outside whilst Lily was satisfied with spectating it all. The werewolf sighed, gazing out the window longingly. As he put his hands on the window sill, indents from his fingernails and newfound strength were being pressed into the wood. Completely alarmed, he drew his hands back as if it were red hot metal.

"Remus?"

The young werewolf whirled around startled, only to find his father smiling kindly at him.

"I, uh, I've got something for you…" Lyall said gently, handing the five year old a small box. He strode over to the window sill and fixed the indents with his wand. "They should be able to help with that."

Remus eyed the box before starting to open it. "For me?"

"I hate to say it, but you kind of missed your birthday." His father explained. "Your mother and I wanted to make sure you got something this year." He knew his son was possibly not going to last the next moon, but the king didn't want to instill even more fear in the boy's heart and give him more to worry about.

The werewolf opened the box; taking out a pair of black leather gloves. They were thin enough to do pretty much everything, but think enough to prevent the indents and scratches like the windowsill from earlier. Understanding, Remus pulled them on. A perfect fit.

"Remus, come here…" Lyall said, leading the boy over to the sill and gently placing his hands on the woodwork. Remus then removed them after a moment, only to see that everything was perfectly intact. "See? You're good. Conceal it."

Remus nodded. "Don't feel it." He answered before chiming in with his father on the last line.

"Don't let it show." It had become their mantra over the past few days, and it would be one that would never be forgotten.

* * *

Lily scampered up the stairs with Sirius and James in tow six years later. The boys had returned every year to try to coax the Remus out of his room, unknowing of his condition. James smirked, casting a glance at Lily, who rolled her eyes, before knocking on the door.

"Remus!" The boy called, almost as if they were five years old again. "Do you want to go play Quidditch? Or fly our brooms around the halls?"

Sirius laughed, knowing their friend thought they were insane and off the charts. "We think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the portraits on the walls." He grinned, smiling at a familiar portrait of young wizard trapped by dragons. "Hang in there, Merlin."

"It gets a little lonely." Lily chimed in, knowing that her companions came ever so often. As a result, they weren't around all the time. "All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by…"

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

The only thing the group could hear in the silence was a grandfather clock ticking. Dejected and inwardly frustrated, they decided to simply let the matter drop. There was no point anymore if Remus refused to give a reasonable answer. Six years. That's how long it had been. Six lonely years without their best friend by their side.

* * *

Remus was heading down to the dungeons through a secret passage, accompanied by his parents. It was the night of the full moon, and the preteen was terrified. Now eleven years old, he had proved himself time and time again that he was strong enough to survive; much to the relief of Pabbie and his parents. The cell they used for the young prince was concealed, as it was used for high security. All sorts of charms were placed to prevent the wolf from breaking out and the soundproofing had kept rumors from spreading.

"I'm scared." The prince voiced, panicked as he paced the cell. Over time, more scars had taken residence on his body…. Much more than a boy his age should even have in the first place. "It's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse." Lyall said calmly but firmly, trying to make Remus see sense. Slowly, he reached out to try and steady him. The boy was hurting on the inside, and it was far from evident from the look in his eyes…

Immediately, Remus pulled away, not allowing his father to touch him. "No. Don't touch me. Please!" He pleaded, only able to see the large claw marks in the stone from past full moons. The past was keeping him from seeing the kindness his parents was offering them. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

Lyall and Hope backed away, exchanging alarmed and sorrowful glances with each other. Their beloved son was pushing them away; having reached the typical teenage angst _years_ ago. However, it was known amongst the small family that it wasn't going to let up. Deep down, on the other hand, the king and queen knew that Remus cared and would do whatever it took to keep those he loved safe… Even if it meant pushing people away every now and then. Nodding in understanding, the couple turned around and started back up the stairs; the door to the cell locking with a click that seemed to echo through the entire castle.

* * *

It was only a few years later when a young woman with red hair made her usual rounds through the corridor. However, today was different. She no longer stopped and knocked on the door. Instead, Lily slid on the floor past the door and into the castle library. Her parents were preparing to go on an important journey to a nearby kingdom to discuss trade as well as an alliance. There was supposedly a threat rising that was unseen, and her father and Lyall had crucial information on the matter.

Flying through the library doors, the servant girl threw herself in her parents' arms, much to their surprise. Lovingly, they only returned the embrace before she looked up at them.

"See you in two weeks." It was all the fifteen year old could say as goodbye. Yes, the kingdom was a few days trip by ship, but there was an inmense amount of planning that had to take place while the small group was there.

* * *

Simultaneously, Remus could only stare steadily at his own parents in horror as they told him the news. "Do you have to go?" he asked, terrified. He couldn't manage anything else on the matter. While they were gone, it would be the first full moon he would have to face on his own.

Lyall nodded, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Remus." He assured. "You know why we're going."

The young werewolf gave a slight nod, knowing about the threat. It was to stop others from gaining the same tragic, worrisome fate as he had, and it had to end before it was able to spread.

Everything about them was unnerving. His instincts overtook his priorities and instantly pulled his parents in a hug, who gratefully obliged. They all knew that the wolf was going to be upset without the usual routine. Even the slightest changes like that added up to a dreadful outcome. With the rapidly waxing moon, it only meant disaster to Remus.

* * *

Lily walked slowly through that same familiar corridor a month later. Her simple black dress hovered just barely above her shoes. After the two weeks, the ship hadn't returned. After three weeks, search parties had been sent out. Now that an entire month had passed, there was no sign of wreckage, no contact from anyone aboard, and later word that the ship had never reached its original destination. The funeral had taken place, but there was someone missing that should have been there. _'Remus.'_ Lily thought. So, after the ceremony, she slowly made her way up a flight of stairs and down a familiar corridor. She hesitated, but knocked softly on his bedroom door.

"Remus?" she called softly, her emerald eyes beginning to well up with tears. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage', and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Please, let me in!" Lily begged, feeling entirely and utterly alone. Every day, she had tried to coax her friend out of his room; often accompanied by James and Sirius when they were in the kingdom. And every time, Remus had pushed them away. For Merlin's sake, he didn't even show up for his own parents' funeral! It was frustrating, and it's like he never existed anymore.

Lily slid down, her back against the door as she pulled her knees to her chest. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we going to do?" The redhead felt a lump form in her throat. "Do you want to go play Quidditch?" she asked, weak and internal. Unable to take it, Lily buried her face in her arms, sobbing silently and letting the tears fall.

On the other side of the door, however, Remus lay on his bed unconscious. The loss of his parents, the only people he could willingly bring himself to trust. His skin was paper white from nearly bleeding out the night before, and his body was bloodied and broken. Only a select few of the castle staff knew of the boy's condition, and the kingdom would have suffered greatly if that hadn't been known.

**Sweet Merlin! People in 15+ countries viewed this in less than 13 hours! You guys are the best. I would also like to thank Crazy Female LEPrecon for the first and currently only review. And don't worry, I fixed that spot. Just a little change of pace, but I hope this is depressing enough for you. **


End file.
